


Want to hear a joke?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke is a dork, M/M, Mikey doesnt wanna, Party, Texting, This is DUMB, and ships ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: wanna hear a joke then?<br/>Luke: what is red and black at the top and green below?<br/>Luke: water-malum!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to hear a joke?

**Luke** : Hey mikey  
 **Mike** : hi  
 **Mike** : what do you want  
 **Mike** : ‘m in the middle of a game  
 **Mike** : quick if you need me  
 **Calum** : we just wanted you to come out with us to night  
 **Calum** : I think the fans believe your dead  
 **Ashton** : *you’re  
 **Calum** : oh shut up ash  
 **Calum** : your the king of these things  
 **Ashton** : I found enlightenment in the mountains  
 **Ashton** : and now I’m a great grammarist  
 **Mike** : grammarist?  
 **Ashton** : yes.  
 **Ashton** : it means I’m great at grammar  
 **Calum** : shocker.  
 **Luke** : Ash is always a shocker :-*  
 **Ashton** : thank you lukey  
 **Ashton** : you’ve always been my fave  
 **Calum** : excuUuUuuse me?  
 **Mike** : come again for big red?  
 **Ashton** : what  
 **Luke** : what  
 **Ashton** : s’not like its a big deal I like my bf better than you too  
 **Calum** : *it’s  
 **Mike** : *two  
 **Calum** : grammarist my arse  
 **Mike** : .. is great  
 **Calum** : thx bae  
 **Calum** : lub u  
 **Mike** : lub u2  
 **Ashton** : OKAY  
 **Ashton** : thats enough for group chat  
 **Ashton** : take it over text thx  
 **Luke** : idk  
 **Luke** : I kinda like it  
 **Luke** : I mean  
 **Luke** : after lashton and cashton  
 **Luke** : malum is my fave  
 **Luke** : if were talking us  
 **Luke** : otherwise it would be narry all the way  
 **Luke** : guys?  
 **Luke** : don’t you agree  
 **Luke** : wanna hear a joke then?  
 **Luke** : what is red and black at the top and green below?  
 **Luke** : water-malum!  
 **Luke** : get it?  
 **Luke** : because you have red and black hair  
 **Luke** : like a watermelon is red and black  
 **Calum** : what about the green below?  
 **Luke** : …  
 **Luke** : what is red and black at the top and green below?  
 **Mike** : what luke  
 **Luke** : water-malum in green trousers!  
 **Calum** : wow  
 **Calum** : you should totally drop out of 5sos  
 **Calum** : and become a comedian instead  
 **Calum** : I didnt know how much we were holding you back  
 **Calum** : damn  
 **Ashton** : hey  
 **Ashton** : be nice to him.  
 **Luke** : thank you ash.  
 **Luke** : looove you  
 **Ashton** : *kisses*  
 **Calum** : and you say were disgusting  
 **Calum** : talk about loved up couples  
 **Luke** : I havnt seen him for a long time  
 **Luke** : just got him back from the dangerous world  
 **Luke** : so please be a bit more considering  
 **Luke** : nobodys telling you to stop whining mikes name when you drank you’re 7th beer  
 **Luke** : did we?  
 **Luke** : no!  
 **Luke** : because we are good friends.  
 **Calum** : you were busy sucking ashs tongue down your throat  
 **Ashton** : weve been nominated for a brit guys!  
 **Ashton** : lets go celebrate  
 **Luke** : yes!  
 **Luke** : I know a great place  
 **Calum** : mikey are you in?  
*Michael Clifford has logged off*  
 **Calum** : so much for that thought.


End file.
